


Let Them Hear You

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Two Cocks, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: After the calmity Sidon wants to celebrate with Link in private





	Let Them Hear You

The Calamity was gone. Everyone was at peace once more.

Link never remembered a time of peace before and having that sense of peace felt odd to him but certainly not unwelcome.

He could definitely get used to it.

A large feast was being held in the honor of him and Zelda in Central Hyrule hosted by all of the races that Link had helped in his travels.

To them it was the least they could do to celebrate what their heroes had done for them for so many years.

Under large tents everyone mingled eating, dancing, and talking with one another. Link had never seen so many people in one place before.

“This is so wonderful,” Zelda said softly, rubbing her face. “I will say though my cheeks are beginning to hurt from smiling so much from greeting everyone.”

Link let out a laugh and nodded his head to agree. And despite everyone that they had greeted and given hugs to and such for saving them all, Link knew he hadn't seen everyone yet. There was one individual he had yet to see that evening. The one he was dying to see.

Sidon.

He hadn't seen his secret lover yet this evening. He had hoped to see him and be able to spend time with him without anyone catching on to what they did behind closed doors.

His cheeks flushed at the memory causing Zelda to poke his cheek.

“What are you thinking about?” Zelda teased.

“Nothing, nothing,” Link said quickly. He excused himself from her side then to go get some food for himself.

He loaded his plate and even started eating before he sat down at one of the many tables, one at the moment happened to be empty.

Though as he ate he made a little mess on his face, realizing he had forgotten a napkin. What a sight he must look like. The Hero of Hyrule a messy eater.

“So cute,” he heard a familiar voice say next to him and then the feel of a napkin being pressed to his lips.

Link turned to see Sidon, a smile coming to his face.

“Thanks,” he said, wiping himself up as Sidon took a seat. “Though you might be the only one that would think so.”

“I guess I would be the only one to appreciate it then.”

Link flushed and laughed softly with the prince.

“I've missed you,” Link said softly so only Sidon could hear.

Sidon smiled softly at that, the look in his eyes wishing he could reach out and take Link into his strong arms.

Though of course they stayed apart.

“I have too my champion,” Sidon responded softly, picking a piece off of Link's plate and popping it into his own mouth. “I am very grateful that you have saved us all. I knew you could do it. My faith in you is unshakable.”

Link flushed at his words and shifted a little in his seat causing Sidon to chuckle softly.

Link had been thanked all day as everyone found him. It was Sidon's words that made him feel warm and had him tingling all over however.

Those words before hadn't meant much before until Sidon was the one saying them to him.

“Would you mind coming for a walk with me? It is awfully crowded here,” he said to him, leaning forward a bit. “I also want to thank you privately.”

Link bit his lip as he rose from his seat, following Sidon out of one of the many tents and out into the night.

The further they stepped from the tents, the quieter it became.

Link moved closer to his prince, resting his hand on his arm as they walked, something he tended to do quite often when they were alone.

As they came to a few tall rocks Sidon finally stopped and leaned against the rock, pulling Link's lithe body against his own.

“There we go...” he whispered, nuzzling his face into his neck. Link smiled, stepping onto his tiptoes to get closer to him as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Sidon leaned back a little, kissing his lips slowly Link feeling himself melt against him from the familiar feeling.

It had been weeks since he had last seen Sidon and being with him now and not having to worry about leaving him for long periods of time without knowing when he would come back made him have the greatest sense of relief.

He could relax.

“I love you,” Link whispered against his lips.

“And I love you my champion,” Sidon said, sitting down slowly so that neither of them had to reach that far.

The prince gave him a fond smile, stroking Link's hair out of his face. “Link...I am so proud of you. I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am that you had saved us all.”

Link flushed, glancing away but Sidon rest his hands on his hips.

“Perhaps now the two of us can bring our relationship out of the shadows,” he added soon causing Link to gap at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Link...I am in love with you. Should I lose the crown, then I lose it,” he said, kissing his neck softly. “Let's not think of that right now. Let us celebrate.”

Link was a little confused but then the lips on his neck turned into soft nips, giving Link the clear indication of what was going on.

“Out here?” he asked breathless, arching his body into the prince's.

“We're far away enough...” he whispered. “I've been away from you so long I cannot wait any longer my darling.”

They had never done something as intimate as this outside before. It was....exciting.

And not too far away from the festivities.

Link let out a soft hum of reply, leaning into his kissing lips.

Feeling this Sidon pulled Link right into his lap. Link tightened his arm around him, leaning his head back as Sidon's lips moved about his neck.

“I'd hate to ruin this nice clothing...” Sidon whispered, pulling back enough to pull at Link's shirt. The fancy garments were pulled from his body, leaving his chest exposed to the night air.

Warm lips were instantly on his body, teeth and lips running over the scared flesh causing his breath to hitch.

“A hero like you deserves so much. I hope this will do,” he whispered into his skin. “In a more suitable setting I will make sure to make it up to you.”

“Sidon...this is more than enough,” Link said, gasping as his sharp teeth grazed ever so softly along one of his nipples.

Sidon smiled at his reaction, leaning Link back in his arms and cupping his groin with his other large hand.

“I want to hear you.....please let me hear you,” Sidon whispered to him, pleasuring the other further as he pumped his lover. Link bit his lip however to still keep himself quiet.

Seeing this Sidon decided to step up his game. He wanted to hear him. He wanted him to be heard. He wanted everyone to know that Link was his.

He would just have to try harder.

“Sit up a moment love,” Sidon said to him. Link sat up as told, helping Sidon remove his trousers and boots.

Link was about to lay back in his arms once more before Sidon had him going on his hands and knees right in front of him.

He turned his head curiously to see what he was doing but soon he felt a warm wet tongue dragging along his entrance.

Link gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. But it was oh so difficult.

Sidon lapped his tongue along the tight ring of muscle, desperate whimpers coming from the blonde that had Sidon eager to do more.

Though Link didn't want them to be found. He didn't want anyone breaking this special moment.

But he couldn't help how could it felt with how Sidon touched him.

His tongue pushed in, his fingers reaching in front of Link and stroking his cock slowly.

“Ah!” Link cried out against his hand, trying to hold it in.

Was that a crunch in the grass he heard? But he didn't have time to think over it as Sidon took his next steps.

Not wanting to torture his lover any longer he pulled back and pulled Link right into his lap, stroking one of his own two cocks against Link's entrance as Link's body pressed back against his chest. He knew his lover couldn't wait much longer.

“Let them hear you,” Sidon whispered into his ear, nipping the tip as he pushed his cock into Link's body.

Link was silent at first but then let out a loud moan. Sidon groaned in response, laying soft kisses against his shoulder as he waited for Link to get used to his size.

He was so very tight around him, a true sign that they really had not done this in some time but their bodies craved one another so much that they didn't want to wait for prepareation.

“It's okay,” Link whispered, bracing his arms on Sidon's as he held his hips. “I'm ready.”

He started to roll his hips up into his body, sliding out just enough to keep himself in there before he slipped right back in again.

“Sidon,” Link gasped, turning his head to try to muffle himself a little bit but he just couldn't. It felt too good.

He deserved this. After everything he had been through he deserved to have this special moment with his lover.

Gripping his hips tighter Sidon thrust up into him faster, moaning his name over and over with Link. Sidon had missed Link just as much as he missed him.

“Oh my love...I never want to let you go,” Sidon moaned, biting into the others shoulder.

Link gasped at the new feeling resting his hand on the back of Sidon's neck.

Pain. Pleasure. The combination was an erotic feel. He already had bite scars all over his body from Sidon's love bites so this was not new to him but something very much welcome.

Link could barely keep himself quiet as he felt himself getting closer and closer. He tended to last longer than this but without having done it in so long his body was so very sensitive to the touch of the prince.

He tilted his head back as he released onto his stomach, shivering as Sidon finally let go of his shoulder and released into him, his second cock making a mess along Link's back.

Link panted softly, feeling sleepy and just wanting to go to sleep in Sidon's arms. As much as he wanted to do that however he knew that they had to get back to the celebration before someone noticed they were gone.

Sidon let out a sound much like a purr causing Link to laugh softly as he nuzzled into his bitten neck. He pet his crest and smiled.

“Do we need to go back?” Sidon asked tiredly, grabbing Link's clothes that sat nearby and slipped his tunic back onto his chest. Slowly he lifted him and pulled himself from his body and then helped him get his trousers on.

“Just a few more moments...then we should go back ,” Link said, settling into the others arms. They didn't stay much longer however made their way back to the party once they made sure they both looked presentable.

Link walked with a slight limp but he did his best to hide it the closer they got to the group. Sidon had offered to carry him back but Link insisted he walk so to not raise suspicion.

While they did want to be out about their relationship he didn't think they were ready yet to make their announcement this evening.

Zelda sat at a table nearby, looking...a little troubled. Link approached with the prince, taking a seat down next to her.

“Everything alright?” he asked as he tapped her shoulder.

Zelda lifted her face and flushed darkly at the sight of the pair. “I um...”

Link stared at her confused.

“Princess...is everything alright?” Sidon asked.

Zelda took a deep breath and leaned in closer. “You two were a little loud out there. Thank the goddess I was the only one who found you.”

Link and Sidon couldn't help but both blush at her words.

 


End file.
